The Unknown Unwanted Danger: Part Two
by qopu999
Summary: After Anna Goodwille II comes to Halloween Town to help, Jack, Wendie, Shock, Barrel and Anna have to get to Neitherwille before the evil Nera has taken over Lock's soul forever.
1. Chapter One: Let's Set Sail!

**_Chapter One: Let's Set Sail! _**

After the flying, Shock and Barrel felt hungry and wanted to take a pause, because of they were too tired to be in the air, that's for sure.

The Pirate Captain put them in a safe cave, so she could search for some food for them without having them trapped by any demon or what else who could harm a helpless little witch and ghoul.

_Meanwhile…_

Shock and Barrel sat in the cave, not daring to go outside, due to the evil monsters and demons in the dead, barren woods.

"Do you think Lock's still alive?" asked the ghoul after an awkward moment of silence.

"I dunno." was all Shock said, looking as terrified as well.

_"Shock! Barrel!"_ a whispering, voice called.

They heads perked up and they started to listen eagerly.

_"Shock! Barrel! Come and help me!"_ the voice echoed again.

"It sounded just like Lock." Barrel said.

"Let's go help him." Shock said, not doubting the fact that they needed to check to see if it really was their devil friend.

They followed the voice, but when they came to the field, no one was there to be seen.

"Weird." the little witch whispered to herself.

Suddenly, a net fell upon them and two, evil-looking devils cackled menacingly when they saw their victims.

"Where's Lock? I heard him." Barrel asked them.

"_Hehehee, haha_! That one you heard was his soul. You will scream like him when we're done with yea! _Hahahaha_!"

"**_ANNA_**!" they yelled at the top of their lungs.

Before the devils could react, a boom of a pistol was heard, and in three seconds stood there a human in a blue coat and a blue hat with pink feathers, with daggers and sword in hand.

"You would dare to hurt them." Anna growled.

"Oooh...So scary! A human with pirate clothes!" the two devils scoffed and laughed even more. Then, Anna Goodwille's eyes shone in a bloody red light, anger sparkled over all. It was clear that she was furious!

"You can make fun of me all ya want, but if you just lay a claw on them, and you'll regret it!" she snapped in pure rage, but her voice was dangerously calm despite that she was outraged. They stared at her, but continued to laugh and put their claws in the poor witch's arm, which caused her to scream in pain.

Fed up with them, a flash shot straight into the two devils' chest and in four seconds, there were laying two bodies, not moving anymore. They were dead.

Shock and Barrel started to cry. Anna forgot about her and immediately and ran over to them.

"Are you okay?" she asked gently.

"W-we're sorry, A-Anna." they sobbed. "Don't hurt us."

"There, there. I'm not going to hurt any of you. I'll never do that." the pirate queen told the two gently.

"Aren't you mad at us when we walked away without asking you." Barrel asked quietly.

"No, I'm just glad you're fine. You wanted to look for your friend, and I understand that. Just promise me to be more careful next time. And if you're going to go, please tell me and I can go with you." she replied, stroking their backs calmly. They nodded in agreement.

"Now, let me show you something. Have any of you seen a pirate ship before?"

They shook their heads.

"Well then, let's go to my ship. Or maybe, let's set sail." Anna sneered and picked the witch and the ghoul.

Then, Jack and Wendie came.

"Your ship? What's a ship?" Jack asked curiously.

"Come with me and I will show you." Anna said excitedly.

_Ten minutes later…_

"Wow! Is that your ship?" Barrel asked as they walked on the most magnificent vessel in the world. It was enormous and had big, white/red sails and a jolly Roger who had a pirate skull with a yellow flash in the middle.

Anna smiled as she took the wheel and commanded to her crew:

"Let's set sail for Neitherwille! We have a demon to find!" she bellowed.

The crew immediately set to work and in a quarter, the ship named _The_ _Deadly_ _Ghost_, was sailing through the seas in full speed.

_Meanwhile in Neitherwille_...

"Lock them in!" Nera commanded and two of her orcs grabbed the Mayor by the arms.

"You marauders! Jack will get you for this!" He yelled, turning his face to the sad side.

"He sure will." the demon queen laughed.

Inside the dark prison cell, Lock sat on the floor and stared at the wall. Everything would be so much better if Sally or Jack, or Anna were here. It was so painful without any of them.

_"Please come."_ he pleaded in his mind.

_He laid down and tried to sleep. He knew he was going to die, but not when…_


	2. Chapter Two: The Harsh Life Of A Slave

**_Chapter Two: The Harsh Life Of A Slave_**

"Get up now!" a deep voice growled. The orc kicked the little devil boy hard in the ribs, causing him to yelp in alert.

"Yes s-sir." Lock stammered, teary-eyed.

"Enough talk, go to The Queen." the orc told him roughly. The little devil couldn't do anything but obey, and walked away, as so the orc thought…

Hiding behind a knight armor, Lock stood still and held his breath. If one of the guards saw him, he would be sent straight to Queen Nera and be punished in the room of punishment.

And he never wanted to set his foot there, that was for sure. Now, in order to find a way out of this nightmare house, he had to seek the exit. But where was it?

Suddenly, he accidentally stepped on a loose rope, causing the knight armors fall on each other like domino blocks. The crashes echoed through the whole castle!

Panic rushed through the little devil's body. He could hear the angry voices shouting to the guards to search through the whole castle, and another from the Queen who whished to beat him until he couldn't breath anymore.

Lock ran across the room of pain until he ended up in the prison camp. Then he noticed a small hole in the fence on the backyard of the camp. Despite being feverish, he speeded up and ran as fast as his little legs ever could allow him to.

In his mind, the exit to freedom came closer and closer, he didn't dare to look back at the hungry werewolves who ran after him in full speed to try to stop him.

When he was about three inches from the hole, he tripped over the rock and fell out from the fence's hole and into the river of blood. He felt the cold blood freezing on his body and the last thing he heard were the grunts and snarls from the guards before he lost conscious and blacked out….

At the same time, _The Deadly Ghost_, was sailing on the seas in full speed. The thunder roared and the wind whined pathetically in the storm. The flashes lightened up the sky as the rain poured down harshly, and the waves swung the huge mammoth galleon roughly from side to side.

"She won't be able to run along, the wind's too strong, Captain!" Tooto called.

"Yes she can, this ship is unsinkable and a storm is nothing for her!" Anna Goodwille yelled back. "It's not fast enough, I have to do something!"

"But what?" Tooto asked.

"This." Anna said as she jumped down from the mainmast and tied a rope around her waist and around the railing, and escorted the vessel through the menacing weather while singing her fighting song whenever she was going into war, who was also a seachanty she had written down:

_"I have to go, the war is about to come. Leave the land and go to shore._

_The seas be mine and so be my land, my country and my folk. In storm, in fire I walk with pride. Protecting the beloved of course._

_To sea I sail with power and faith, beyond the ocean's end._

_To the seas I go, strong and brave. Fighting, until the day it will be my grave."_

As she sang, the sun began to shine on her and she saw Poseidon look at her. He smiled and whispered:

_"Go, Anna Goodwille II, your time has come."_


	3. Chapter Three: A New Realm

**_Chapter Three: A New Realm_**

_The little devil tumbled and rolled through the woods, exhausted and hungry, he tried to get up, but to no avail. It was freezing cold to lay in the snow, but it was impossible to move away from the coldness. The wind whined and blew through the dark, dead trees, the moon shining red in the night._

His legs were like gelé, and so were his arms.

After being in Nera's claws for three weeks, and now after being punished by an executor in Neitherwille for four hours, he wasn't able to do anything on his own. He was simply way too weak to keep up this anymore.

He could feel death coming closer to his soulless body, just waiting for the death demon to devour him and finally end his miserable life…

But instead of a deadly demon, there stood a good-hearted creature with glowing wings and long, curled, brown hair. It was an elf!

"Hello there, little fellow." he said kindly to the tiny devil. Lock looked up at him through pleading eyes, it was clear that he was in pain.

"_Uuuuhhhh_." was all Lock said, because he was too weak to use words and speak properly.

"You poor thing. Here, let me pick you up so we can go back to Glandytown." he told the devil.

When he picked him up, Lock winced in pure pain and discomfort. He didn't want to be taken to a new realm, he had more than enough being in other realms.

_A few minutes later…_

"Look everyone! Look at this little boy I found in Neitherwille." the elf called out to the crowd on Glandytown's gathering spot.

"What's this, Vreijkir?" a female elf asked.

"It's a poor, tortured devil child. He needs help, quickly." Vreijkir said. "Let's take him home to us, Wenda."

Wenda nodded and walked away with Vreijkir and the now sleeping little devil.

_Later at home…_

"_There, there_. Now we're home." Wenda told Lock as he began to wake up in the two elves' beautiful tree house. He was lying in a bed of silk and flower leaves. In the living room, a space heater was sparkling when warm air bloomed up from the sputtering firewood.

"How are you feeling now?" Wenda asked gently.

"_Uhh_.." Lock said, trying to speak.

"I saw you were beaten, may I look at your back? I won't hurt you, I promise." the elf girl said.

Lock whined and whimpered as she laid him on his stomach and rolled up the back of his shirt to check on his back.

The little devil clutched his fits tightly in the blanket as Wenda looked at his back, which was painted with ugly black and blue bruises and some cuts that there still bleeding.

"It's okay, baby. I won't hurt you, I am just looking." Wenda told Lock soothingly.

His breath hitched and he heard his heartbeat speeding up in alarm as he saw shadows that only he could see. He didn't notice Wenda's gentle voice trying to gently bring him back to reality, but he felt soft hands grabbing him carefully around his waist and he was now two feet above the floor.

He screamed frantically and flapped his arms like a madman.

"_Shhhhhh_… It's alright, sweetie. It's me, Wenda. Nera can't catch you here. Our town is too strong for her powers to take over, that's why we're living in peace." she soothed, and rocked him gently.

"_Anna_…" Lock mumbled, frightfully.

"_Shhh_.._shh_.. Hush now, little one. You need to calm down. You're getting delirious." the elf princess told him softly, rubbing the back of his head with her free hand. "I'm sure Anna is alright."

She didn't know who Anna was until he said Anna Goodwille.

_"The queen tf the seven seas."_ Wenda thought to herself. _"The terror of the seven seas. That's it, she can stop Nera's powers. No one is as powerful_ _and clever_ _as her."_

Walking into the bathroom, Wenda put down the little devil on a small table and began to pour warm water in a bathing cask. When she was finished, she slowly took off Lock's rag clothes and put him into the water and gently scrubbed his back with a soft bathing sponge.

Upon the feeling of the water, Lock tensed up as he felt the cuts burn with pain as the kind elf cleaned him.

"Almost done, sweetie. Just a little longer." she said with encouragement.

"Why...why…" Lock wailed as his voice came back. "**_Anna_**! _Help_! _Help me_!"

"_Calm down_… _calm down_..._Relax_." Wenda told him as she sponged tepid water on his hair and his back. "Anna will come. I promise."

"Do you want me to write a letter to her, my dear?" she asked. Lock didn't know what to say, but nodded.

"Okay. I'll write to her that you're here. Until then, I promise we'll take good care of you. Nera has always been our enemy, and we can't just let her win. I will tell my people to send my soliders to prepare for war. An army would be sent to Neitherwille to destroy Nera once and for all. We have to participate in this war." Wenda replied as she took a towel and wrapped it around the boy.

After the bath, the elf queen put new clothes on the devil and put him into the warm bed again.

"It's going to be alright, sweetie. You're safe here." she whispered to the sleeping boy as she fondled his hairtufft with her fingers. "Anna Goodwille II will come to your rescue. You can count on her."

_As she sat on the bed next to the devil, Lock smiled at her, for the first time in a while…_


	4. Chapter Four: The Horror War

**_Chapter Four: The Horror War_**

_"Go on, Anna Goodwille II. Go on.."_ Poseidon whispered through the clouds. _"Don't let anything come in your way. You're the strongest half-seagoddes that ever lived. I have given you the power of immortality and now I'll give you the power of transformation into every creature you like."_

Anna Goodwille looked up at the sky. She swelled with pride, but her selfless nature rapidly took over and she looked at him through solemn yet smiling eyes.

"Thanks, Poseidon. Without you power of immortality, I would never have won the battle of my beloved island, Suea. Thank you for everything."

_"It had never been possible without your will and courage. Bravery has always been a special trait for you. And so are your kindness and loyalty. You were so brave when you as a small seven year old, stood up against King Eudorado III, ready to do anything for your people. You are certainly a true leader. Lead the way, you have all the powers with you and your friends have faith in you."_ Poseidon whispered proudly, and disappeared in a flash as lightning burned in the sky. The words he whispered were parts of the song that was made for The Queen Of The Seven Seas, by the people of Suea as a gift for her courageous nature and loyalty.

The Pirate Queen stood still for a moment before saying to her crew:

"We're almost in Neitherwille now. Whatever happens, keep together and try to stay brave. We can't destroy Nera through weakness. We have to keep strong and stick together as a group."

"Whatever you say, Anna." Wendie said. "But what if Nera defeats you?"

"Keep together and save those who can be saved. Don't mind me if I die, rescue yourself and your people." Anna Goodwille replied calmly.

"Just hope that the prisoners Nera caught aren't too lost in their minds after her cruelty." Jack said.

Then, mermaids jumped out of the water, up in the sky and dove back down again. They were demon mermaids, but neither of them could sink the mammoth galleon ship, The Deadly Ghost, since the vessel was unsinkable and too powerful for any creature to destroy.

As soon as they came to the bay, Anna Goodwille II picked up her spyglass and ordered to the crew:

"All hands on deck! Prepare the cannons! Be ready for war!" she bellowed.

"Aye, Captain!" the crew answered, obediently.

"Steady now! Make ready and shoot when I yell fire!"

Everybody nodded. Then, the saw the castle that looked like a fallen, rotten piece of mountain that couldn't stay for itself.

"Shoot, Anna!" Shock shouted in excitement.

"Yeah, show that old hag what you're made of!" Barrel said, excited as well.

Anna narrowed her eyes at the sight of the building.

"FIRE!!!!" she shrieked. And the cannons boomed. The sound booming and echoing like a earthquake, making the water shivering when the huge cannons fired off.

_"BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!!!!!!!"_

_At the same time…_

Nera, the demon queen, sat on her throne, sulking. Now when her little servant had escaped, she swore to her to punish him gravely and make sure that if he wanted to live, he had to do everything she told him to.

Suddenly, the sounds of booming cannons were heard, and in a matter of three seconds, her beloved castle was blown to ruins and with a flash, her throne was destroyed too.

The inhabitants in the town screamed with fright as fire rose on the gates, the smoke poisoning their lungs, killing every evil member of Neitherwille. Except for Nera herself..

There, in the smoke, stepped a woman through the fire, not having a flame on her pirate coat or in her big, blonde hair. The demon queen's eyes turned white.

"The terror of the seven seas, the almighty Captain Anna Goodwille II!" she said and froze. Anna stepped forward, glaring at her through her blood-red eyes that was about to kill her.

She tried to run, but the pirate queen was too fast to outrun, so Nera took her magic staff and lashed out at the half-seagoddes.

Anna Goodwille, drew her golden sword and raised it up in the sky. Lighting flashed and thunder roared as it hit the charged weapon. With a simple slice, the demon queen lied on the ground, dead.

But Anna wasn't easily fooled, so she drew the sword through the body and burned it up with her red eyes who sparkled in dangerous red colors.

Meanwhile, Shock and Barrel were riding on Anna's pet dog, Neirou, and chased the servants away from the plains and freed the Mayor and the others who were caught in Nera's grasp.

Nera, who looked desperately for one last hope before she left the living world, took her staff and with all of her last powers, stabbed it in Anna's chest.

But when the staff made contact with the seagodess' body, the staff got crushed into thousands of pieces, because Anna Goodwille's body was made of stone and couldn't get hurt.

Then, she grabbed her amulet where she kept all the souls and crushed it when she threw it in the fire. Laughing madly, the demon queen left the living world forever, because once she left her demon world, there was no return for her nor other demons.

When the crushed amulet made contact with the ground, Anna Goodwille II could swear that she heard Lock's soul shriek in true horror and distress. Then, everything went silent. Lock was dead.

The Pirate Queen walked over to some fragments of rag clothes and saw the little devil lay on the ground, dead and lifeless. Not even a heartbeat.

Wenda, Vreijkir, Jack and Wendie looked sadly at the poor sight while Shock and Barrel rushed over to their friend in pure panic. They were crying hardly when they realized he wasn't living anymore.

_Anna thought for herself, could she really do what she was planning to do?_


	5. Chapter Five: The Return Of The Soul

**_Chapter Five: The Return Of The Soul_**

_Shock and Barrel sobbed and sobbed as they looked at their very best friend, who was lying in the snow._

Anna Goodwille II sighed quietly and knelt down next to the body of the lifeless devil boy. Carefully, she put her right hand on his left shoulder. She could feel the cold, skin against her own. As her hand rubbed the spot where he was cold, the body began to tremble, but there was still no life in it due to the crushed soul.

The Pirate Queen leaned closer to the child so she could whisper something to him. She drew a deep breath and began to sing in a quiet, soft tone:

_"Little devil, with tricks and charms,__Lay down and in your room, safe and sound you sleep well and long._

_Soulless body, answer me, listen to the commands of the Queen. Through water and sky, come back to your home, you'll heal by the tunes you hear._

_Now, lay down, in a bed so soft and warm, come back to your body, so you'll be free from harm. Come here, come here, your owner is there…"_

As she sang, the small devil's body began to move as a light in the sky shone on him and a little silhuett of him flew down to him through the wind. As Anna Goodwille whispered the words from the other broken souls, her eyes shone gold in a matter of three seconds, the her eyes stopped gleaming in a flash as her powers stormed out of her own body. The Pirate Queen continued to sing and then, the other souls from stolen bodies joined her and echoed her words in meek whispers. When the soul hit the body, the souls stopped their whispering and the light was gone.

There was an awkward silence between all of them. Shock and Barrel held their hands behind their backs, while Sally and Jack glanced worriedly at the devil. Zero whimpered softly in sorrow as he mourned the loss of the Trick-or-treater. The Mayor looked sad as well, not really that he liked them, but he wouldn't dream about seeing a kid like him die this way he did.

Lock opened one eye. Everything was blurry, but he became aware of a feeling that he was wrapped up in a warm blanket and that he was lying in Anna's arms. He let a weak grin form on his face. Anna smiled back.

Shock looked at that.

"Lock?" she asked.

"Is he alive?" Barrel asked, eagerly.

Lock smiled at them at he jerked his head to face them.

_"HE'S ALIVE!!!"_ they screamed happily as they embraced their buddy tightly. Usually, Lock would kick them off, but he was too weak and tired to do such a thing, but gave them a confused glance.

"Of course I am alive, why wouldn't I?" he asked in his usual cocky tone.

"Aahh, I see our devil friend is back again!" Anna chuckled as she remembered his prideful attitude. Lock smiled even more and gestured for Anna to take him to Jack and Sally.

Wenda and Vreijkir smiled and bid their new friends goodbye as the went home to their realm. Wendie took the Mayor's hand and walked with him towards Anna Goodwille II's ship which could sail them home again.

"Sorry if I was mean to you when I was sick." Lock apologized to his friends. Shock and Barrel laughed slightly.

"We don't care about that. It's just fun you're back to normal again!" Barrel laughed as he threw his arms around Lock again. The little devil rolled his eyes at his younger cohort.

"Yeah, and think about all the pranks we missed to do! Now we have to start again! Let's have fun the minute we get to our tree house!" Shock said.

"Ya bet!" Lock sneered. Then, he turned to Jack and Sally.

"Hey, Jack. Can I, Shock and Barrel still come over for lunch every Sunday as you told me when I was sick?" he asked. Jack Skellington smiled at him.

"Why of course, Lock. And we can celebrate your birthdays too, if you like." he told the Trick-or-treaters.

"How fun, but we don't know our birthday dates." Barrel said shyly.

"Yeah." Shock said, shyly as well.

"Then you can choose any date you like." Sally said softly.

The three children smiled brightly.

Then Shock turned to the Pirate Queen. She yanked a little on the tip of her coat.

"Anna, which day is your birthday?" she asked.

"My birthday is January 25th." the pirate replied gently.

"Thanks." Barrel said.

Shock turned to the Pumpkin King.

"We'd like to celebrate our birthdays on January 25th. Then we can say congratulations to Anna." she told him.

"_Aww_, come here you." Anna Goodwille smiled as she knelt down their level and held her arms open for a hug. Lock, Shock and Barrel rushed over and hugged her tightly.

"We like you, you're a hero. We also want to have the same time you have your birthday." Lock said.

"That was very sweet of you. I'd sure remember to send you a congratulations letter, or better, a special surprise." Anna said, smiling.

"A surprise? Cool!" Barrel laughed and hugged her even more tighter.

_Four hours later…_

It was midnight, the vessel _The_ _Deadly_ _Ghost_ was sailing peacefully through the calm sea, no clouds could be seen in the moonlight. The only sounds that could be heard were the water's clucking when it hit the ship and the screech of seagulls far away into the distance.

As the mighty _Captain Anna Goodwille II_ took her nightly stroll on deck, she noticed that in the guests' cabin, a candle light was still shining and a shadow came from the hut. It was Barrel who had gotten up from his hammock to look for her.

"Hey, Anna. Would you mind coming into our room?" he asked.

"Of course I won't mind." she replied as she followed him in.

When she came in, Shock and Lock were sitting in their hammock awake as well.

"Uh, Anna… We can't sleep." Lock said somewhat quietly.

"We wondered if you wanted to read a story from your storybook, as you did to Lock when he was ill." Shock filled in for her cohorts. Anna couldn't help but smile.

"Of course I can. Here, let's make yourselves comfortably. Do wanna hear the story of The Boy And The Pirate Queen?" asked Anna.

They nodded yes as they snuggled close to her as she took her book and began to read.

Meanwhile, Jack and Wendie were walking on deck because they couldn't sleep for the moment, when they passed by Lock, Shock and Barrel's hut, they could feel their hearts melt with happiness as they heard the gentle Pirate Queen reading stories for the children from her book.

_A few months later…_

"Happy birthday, Lock, Shock and Barrel!" Jack Skellington and Sally greeted as they were at the skeleton manor, celebrating the three little pranksters' birthday party.

"Happy birthday, Anna Goodwille." Lock, Shock and Barrel said as they thought of their friend.

"Here are your gifts, these ones are from a special person." Sally cooed.

Shock took a present where her name was written on a piece of paper.

"It's from Anna!" she exclaimed.

The others opened their presents eagerly and were very happy with what they got.

"Look, I got a candy box, just for me!" Barrel said as he held up a box filled with candy. Lock and Shock had also got a candy box each.

"Hey guys, look at this! Anna's storybook she had when she read it to us at sea!" Lock smiled.

"I loved those stories." Barrel replied.

"So did I." Shock said in agreement.

"Wonder if Anna's having a birthday party too." Shock thought for herself. Then, they heard someone knocking on the door.

Sally walked away to open it.

"Who is it?" Lock asked.

"Come and look for yourselves." Sally replied gently.

The kids ran to the doorway, eager to find out who it was.

When they finally reached the door, a voice said:

"Happy birthday, you three." a female voice said happily.

"Anna Goodwille!" Lock, Shock and Barrel exclaimed as they ran over to her in full speed and hugged her.

"Happy birthday you too, Anna." they said.

**_THE END _**


End file.
